The Begining
by Lylaax
Summary: This story taked place in all the episodes that Lux features in and is about how Lux and Ahsoka came to be. With many bumps in the relationship they shared. This is part of a trilogy I've written, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the first part of my trilogy, it takes place during heroes on both sides, a friend in need and he four episodes in season 5, so here's the first chapter to **_**the beginning**_

Chapter 1

Ahsoka's POV

Another boring debate at the senate. Master Skywalker and I are dragged back to the senate to observe, yet, another debate. He says I need to understand politics, I never have, I'm not a senator so why should I? It's just too confusing.

Finally, the endless debate was over. Padme stepped out, she looked as if she was about to blow up in a fiery rage. Anakin paced faster and caught up with her. I just rolled my eyes , he thinks he can hide it from me, I know Anakin and Padme are married, and he shouts at me whenever I befriend a boy; 'don't fall in love with him, attachment is forbidden' when he's the one who's married. Hypocrite. But that's my master. I stopped thinking about that and ear wigged into their conversation.

"Please talk the Jedi council about this." Padme pleaded.

"Don't involve me in this, it isn't my role." I stepped forward.

"Why not? Why isn't it our role? Aren't we Jedi knights? Isn't it our role to advise the chancellor?"

"Ah, Ahsoka, what did you learn from today's debate?" Padme asked.

"Truthfully, I didn't understand any of it, I know the separatists are evil but all you argued about was banking deregulations, interest rates and well nothing to do with the war." Anakin stopped at turned to me.

"Wars complicated Ahsoka, let me simplify. The separatists believe the republic is corrupt but they're wrong and we have to restore order."

"Maybe talking to the Jedi council isn't the role for you after all." Smirked the senator . "Come on Ahsoka." She added. We walked into her office.

I stud in the senators office, staring at my nails. She sighed.

"If only I could speak to senator Bonteri."

"Who's he?"

"He is a she and she's a senator for the confederacy of independent systems." I snapped out of my trance.

"Your friend is a separatist? One of Dooku's pawns?"

"I was friends with many of the senators who left, I may not agree with them but they're more than pawns."

"Well if talking to her will end the war quicker, let's talk to her."

"I can't the senate's made it illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Yes, the republic believes it'll tamper with the war efforts."

"It's a shame you cant hold more peaceful talks when you want." Her head shot up and she turned around.

"You just gave me an idea, you're a Jedi, which gives a special clearance?"

"Right?" I raised an eye marking in confusion.

"I mean you can get us through to meet with her, I haven't seen her or her family in so long."

"Relax, I'll help you." _Why did I just say that?! _"Besides Master Skywalker said you should teach me about politics."

"Right..."

"So where we heading?"

"Raxus." Oh great! A separatist planet...wait did she say FAMILY?! So, I don't have to be nice to one separatist, but a whole family of them?!

Lux's POV

Mother just told me a senator from the republic is coming to stay with us for a few days. I don't mind her coming, I've known her since I was young.

"Lux, Lux?! Where are you?!" Mother shouted from inside the house.

"I'm here!" I leapt down from the garden stairs and rushed inside.

"Oh, there you are. I'm just going to get them."

"_Them,_ mother?"

"Yes, Padme and her Jedi friend." Jedi?! Has mother gone mad?!

"A Jedi? You trust one of them in our home?"

"Yes, if she's with Padme, she's just as welcome." She? The Jedi is a girl? I hope she doesn't try to kill us in our sleep. Mother and I walked to the front garden, she left with two house maids and I continued to think on the stair case.

**That's chapter one, tell me what you think I will update soon I'm sure you're going to love this story, trust me. lylaax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter two, basically what happens is; Padme and Ahsoka arrive at the Bonteri household and Ahsoka and Lux meet each other and have some feelings for each other...**

Lux's POV

Mothers ship returned, I was so nervous that butterflies fluttered around my stomach. My palms began sweating. First to come was mother, then came the senator, she was human with dark brown hair, she looked at least twenty-eight, and then came...the Jedi. She was beautiful! She was a togruta, her orange skin glowed in the sun and her eyes, oh her eyes, they were sapphire blue. She was outstanding!

"Lux, come help our guests with their luggage please." Demanded mother. I hopped down from my spot and made my way down the stairs, without taking my eyes off of her. She screwed her face up a t me, she obviously wasn't happy about coming here. My mother and Padme stud side by side.

"Please allow me." I said taking the senators bag, I smiled slightly when _she_ came.

"May I?" I reached out for the Jedi's bag, she snatched it before I grasped it, my hand brushed her hand when I retreated.

"I can handle it." She scowled. I flashed my eyebrows up in return.

Ahsoka POV

The separatist boy tried to take my bag. It was awkward I didn't trust him, but he's alright looking... no! I can't like him! I am a Jedi! I'm not allowed to be in love! His mother told him to escort me to my room. He walked in front of me, I held my head low until the footsteps stopped and so did I.

"This is where you'll be staying." He opened the door and allowed me to enter. It revealed beige coloured walls with a four poster bed in the middle, a chest of draws and an on suite. It was amazing.

"Thanks." I placed my luggage on the bed and looked around the room, un aware he was still there.

"What's your name... i-I didn't quite catch it." He stuttered.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

"Beautiful name, just like you." My lekku darkened.

"What's yours?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"Lux Bonteri." I smiled.

"Nice name."

Lux POV

Her smile was amazing, her eyes were gorgeous. I smiled back her, I think I maybe in love with her, but I can't be, she's a Jedi and I'm a separatist. We're not supposed to like each other, let alone be in love. I looked back up at her she was...upset?

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

" Nothing..."

"Please tell me, I know we've just met and not know much about you, but you can trust me." She weakly smiled at me.

"I'm just worried about if I get caught."

"Don't worry Ahsoka, you'll be safe here, nothing will happen to you. I promise." I looked at her, her beautiful face brightened up. Her smile summed up her entire beauty.

"Thank you." She blushed.

Ahsoka's POV

I'm really worried about staying here. Lux said that I'm safe her, I don't know why but I think I trust him with my life and I hardly know him, there's just something...different about him. He's not like most boys, he's kind, sweet and alright looking. Padme came to the door and noticed us sitting on the bed, gazing at each other.

"Ahsoka, Mina and I are heading the garden room, do you care to join us?"

"Yes, I'll be down in a moment." She turned and left. I gazed back at Lux, he stud and held out his hand for me to get up. I nodded my head 'thanks'. I couldn't stop thinking about him, do I like him...NO! I can't. He's sweet but a separatist. He promised he would protect me and he hardly even knows me. What should I do? What's happening to me?"

**Another chapter, reviews are appreciated and thank you for follows and favourites, in the next chapter Ahsoka and Lux discuss their opinions of each sides and realise they're not really that different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been practicing for sports day and I came second in 100 metres and almost broke a school record...ok enough of sports now here's chapter 3...**

Lux's POV

I sat back on the stairs, I looked out into the glowing green grass and remembered when I first moved here, father and I having our unforgettable water fights. Boy, do I miss him. I was broken out of my thoughts by light footsteps coming down the stairs. Ahsoka. She glared at me from the corner of her eye. I turned my head slightly to look at her**. **I need to talk to her! I looked at her light sabres, I'll start with that.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" *face palm* point out the obvious, Lux! Stupid. Ahsoka turned to face me.

"Yes. Why'd you ask?"

"Before the war, I was always told the Jedi were good."

"And now?"

"I don't know any more." I hopped down from the stairs and walked down them to her level. "A lot of terrible things are happening, a lot of killing, and now my friends are saying the Jedi, are to blame."

"I'm the first Jedi you've met, aren't I?"

"Well...um...yes."

"Look at me, not so bad am I?" I was shocked she just asked that, she stood in front of me, her arms folded across her chest. I scanned her head to toe, she was perfect.

"No not bad at all." I felt so stupid, I just slightly pointed out she was beautiful. My beloved looked disgusted at me and rolled her eyes.

"Erg! It seems boys are the same weather they're republic or separatists." I stood there, arms folded, she walked off, angry. I ran to catch up to her.

"Wait!" I caught up with her. " How many separatists have _you _met?"

"What?"

" I mean, you think we're all the bad guys, but how many of us have you actually met...And droids don't count."

"Well, other than military officers, like grievous and ventress, none I guess. You and your mother are the first."

"Well, look at me. Am I so bad?" _Stupid!_ I need to learn how to flirt. I could of sworn I saw her blush, she barged passed me and sat in the gazebo. She patted the seat next to her in order for me to come over. I couldn't help but smile. That's it! I am in love with the enemy!

Ahsoka's POV

Is he... flirting with me? If he is, he's not that good. He sat beside me in the gazebo. Lux kept shuffling closer and closer to me, I didn't mind it, I like him, there's something...different about him. I'm just amazed that were close and we hardly even know each other, but that'll change very soon.

**Chapter 3 for you. Reviews are appreciated, thanks a lot, Lyla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with chapter 4, hope you like it**

Ahsoka's pov

Lux and I sat in the gazebo getting to know each other some more.

"So, Lux, what's your family like?"

"Well, I'm an only child, I don't have any aunties or uncles and I no longer have a father, he died almost a year ago. Nothing's been the same since he passed." A wave of empathy washed over me. He doesn't have a father, I never did, I only had a mother.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lux"

"It's okay, I miss him a lot but, I've learned to live with it. What's your family like?" I almost didn't want to answer that question.

"I don't have a family, unless the Jedi count. A Jedi is taken from their families when we're very young and taken to the temple."

"Did you know your parents?"

"Not really, all I know of my father is that he walked out on my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me, my mother, I never really knew, she died of a disease a few days after I was born. My tribe thought to raise me, they were very nice to me until, I started using the force and they thought there was something wrong with me, so, they abandoned me in the woods. I was close to death when Master Plo found me and took me to the temple to become the Jedi I am."

"I-I'm sorry t-to hear that." They were the only words to escape his mouth. I weakly smiled at him before it became awkward. We sat in silence for a few moments until, Lux's mother came outside.

"Lux! Noel, Liam and Roger are here!" I looked at him and he stared at me back.

"Don't worry, they're just friends of mine." He stud up and held out his arm for me, like a gentleman. The three boys walked swiftly down the patio toward us. One walked as if he had just soiled himself. I just realised Lux and I were arm in arm.

"Um, Lux... why does he walk like that?" I whispered.

"That Liam and he thinks he's cool."

"Who are the other two?"

"The blonde one is Roger and the other one is Noel, he's Liam's older brother." He whispered back. Roger was wearing a black and white striped jumper and black chinos, he was twirling some drumsticks in his right hand. Liam was wearing a long green overcoat and black jeans and Noel, however, was wearing a dark grey hoody and blue jeans with a guitar thrown over his left shoulder,

"Yo, Bonteri." Snarled Liam.

"Hey." Said Noel. The two brothers both spoke with a Manchester accent.

"Hello, guys." Lux replied formally.

"So, kid. Who's ya chick?" I gritted my teeth and rolled my arms. I tightened my grip on Lux's arm in anger.

"She's not my girlfriend, Liam. She and her _mother_ are staying with us for a week." Noel looked a me and narrowed his eyes.

"I've seen her before...on the news." I gulped, then he looked down at my waist when I realised my lightsabers were still attached to them.

"She's a Jedi...Ahsoka Tano!" _Kriff! He knows who I am!_ I did a backward handspring and ignited both my lightsabers.

"How'd you know me?!" I demanded. All four boys looked at me with wide eyes.

"Relax, I won't tell, _snippy_."? _Did he just call me that? _" All I've seen is that you're a survivor of the blue shadow virus." I sighed in relief and walked back next to Lux as if nothing just happened. They all drew their attention back to him.

"So, Bonteri, the fairs on tomorrow if you and your bird wanna come."

"I'll see if we can go, Ahsoka do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Liam started at walk around us, checking me out.

"Hey kid, you better make it clear that she's yours 'cause a smoking hot babe like her will get loads of attention, she's defiantly got mine." He winked at me before they turned and left.

"Well, Liam seems _very_ pleasant." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry about him, he's a jerk, but he's Noels younger brother so we have to let him come with us. Noel, Roger and I were always together until Liam joined us. Any way I think we should head back inside and get ready for dinner."  
"Okay then." Lux and I walked up to our rooms and separated. I'm really looking forward to the fair tomorrow, but what am I going to wear for dinner, I know I'll go to Padme.

**That was chapter 4 and btw, Liam and Noel are both based on the real life people Noel and Liam Gallagher and Roger is based on the queen drummer Roger Taylor, so that's that, so review what you thought, all reviews are appreciated thanks, Lylaax**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back, thanks for all the reviews and ItsATrap101 I just wanted to say: it's all adding up to the surprise...ok here's chapter 5.**

Noel, Liam and Roger were walking down the street toward their apartment they all share.

"So, Roger, what'd you think about Bonteri's new bird?" Babbled Liam.

"I don't know, she's a Jedi. She can't be trusted." Roger admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't we dob her into Dooku, think about how rich we'll become."

"Hell yes!" Noel had enough of the chatter between his brother and his friend.

"NO! We promised Bonteri we wouldn't tell on him and his mother for harbouring two members of the republic!"

"We? Don't you mean _you_. You promised not to tell anyone, we didn't. It's all part of the master plan!"

"Please Brother take a chance! You said that you liked her!"

"Yeah I did, I would have her any day! But she's a Jedi and I don't know if you've noticed but, we need money!"

"Rat them out then. I'll join your pathetic 'master plan' only because we need the money."

"We will begin the Master Plan after the fair tomorrow."

Ahsoka's POV

I began to make my way to Padme's room when I felt a disturbance in the force_, betrayal. _It's probably nothing. I reached Padme's room and lightly tapped my knuckle on the door, she immediately opened it.

"Ahsoka" she said with glee.

"Hey, Padme can I come in?"

"Sure." I stepped in as she shut the door.

"I need a dress, I have nothing to wear for dinner." Padme squealed like a little girl.

"Of course, Ahsoka." She rummaged through her wardrobe pulling out almost every dress. "This one? No this one? Oh no, this one."

"Padme, can I choose one?" The senator nodded and stud aside. I looked through them until I found the perfect one. It was a strapless dress that went down to my ankles, it was smooth silk and was the same colour as my Jedi outfit. I gasped in amazement.

"You like that one?"

"Yes, can I please wear it?"

"Sure, just go back into your room and get changed." I paced back to my room and wasn't focusing on my surroundings and I ran straight into Lux and fell back with him on top of me...awkward...

"Oh, so sorry, Ahsoka." He jumped off of me and helped up.

"Its fine, I'm sorry. It was my fault." I dashed into my room and slammed the door behind me, to then slide down it and breathe out.

"Man, that was awkward." I mumbled to myself. Did I like that? I don't know, it felt good but, wrong. I laid the dress on the bed and walked to the refresher. Once I came out I slipped my dress on and made myself look nice, and dashed blusher on both of my cheeks. I glared at my reflection in the mirror and groaned.

"Erg! I hate wearing dresses!"

Lux's POV

I got dressed into my best tuxedo and walked down stairs to see mother in a turquoise silk dress.

"Hello, mother." I began.

"Oh there you are Lux. I saw you and Ahsoka have a run in the hall, are you both okay?" I felt slightly embarrassed that she saw us, it was quite awkward. I went bright red.

" Well, it looks like my little baby has his first crush." She teased.

"H-How did...you know that?"

"Oh, Luxy, I've seen the way you look at her, you change when you're around her and she's a beautiful young lady, go after the girl of your dreams, who am I to stand in the way of young love. Oh, and I know she likes you too."

"Thank you, mother, I'll treat her right and spoil her like she wants me to."

"Good and promise me one thing." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't try anything with her." my eyes widened.

"Mother, I would never do anything like that, I would never do anything she's uncomfortable with."

"That's my boy. I don't want any grandchildren any time soon, but I would like some." I can't believe she thinks I would do something like that to Ahsoka, I would do it but, only if she wanted to, the only thing is she never would want to. Mother walked toward the stairs, I followed her and stud beside her to see Padme walking down the stairs.

"Hello, Padme." Mother said. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Where's Ahsoka?" the senator looked as if Ahsoka should of been behind her.

"Ahsoka, come on."

"I don't feel...right in this." The beauty spoke.

"Come on , dear, we don't bite." Mother joked. My beautiful crush then came from behind the pillar and she looked wonderful. I was in awe of my sights, she looked the most beautiful I had ever seen her. she swiftly walked down the stairs and kept her head down low.

"You look wonderful, my dear."

"Thanks." My beloved blushed. Mother and Padme turned and walked to the table and sat opposite each other.

"You look beautiful, Ahsoka."

"Thank you, Lux, you look really handsome."

"Thanks." she sat beside Padme and opposite myself. The handmaidens brought out the food and placed them on the table. Ahsoka just stared at it and ate very little. Once we had all finished, I looked up to Ahsoka and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Excuse me." She mumbled before she stud and walked outside. I got up a few moments after her and went to see what's wrong with her. I looked outside for a while but, I couldn't see her until, I heard soft cries coming from the bushes. It was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Her tear strained face looked at me dead on in the eye. I sat beside her and wrapped my blazer around her bony arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... scared."

"Scared? What of?"

"I had a vision of..."

"Who?"

"Of us. We were in a cell."

"Why were we in a cell?"

"I don't know Lux, but all I know is, we were both sentenced to death and that Liam, Noel and Roger had something to do with it and... and..." I grabbed her hand to comfort her. "And you're mother and Padme were already dead." The tears escaped her eyes even more. I brought her into an embrace and held her tightly, as she buried her head into my chest.

"Shh, everything will be alright." She lifted her head from my chest and looked at me.

"I hope so." Smiling, our heads moved closer to each other until, there was no gap between them. Our lips had locked and our eyes were shut. The kiss lasted for at least half a minute, and it was the best minute in my life. My beloved pulled back and weakly smiled.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." I stared down at the ground when she grabbed my cheeks and smacked her lips against mine.

"I forgive you, Lux" I smiled at her and helped her up and went back inside. We came to Ahsoka's room.

"Thanks for a great night, Lux." She kissed my cheek and disappeared into her room. I held my cheek and smiled before going into my own room. I got changed into my pyjamas and laid in my bed. Thoughts raced around in my head, she likes me back, I'm so shocked at that, I thought Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments or fall in love, well she's broken that rule. I don't care about Jedi traditions, I just love and care about her.

**Well there's chapter 5, I know it's not one of the best, d'you know what I mean. But y'know. Sorry I say that I've just got dared to be a Liam Gallagher impressionist for two weeks so, y'know I've gotta speak like this for a while so please review what ya thought. Lyla x**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up with the memory of last night, Lux and I kissed for the first time and it was wonderful. What's Master going to say? Oh, who cares! I got out of bed and stretched my arms and legs, I looked at my reflection in my. Erg! I look a mess! I went to the refresher and took a quick shower and cleaned myself up a bit, I couldn't stop thinking about Lux, he's the only thing I can think about. I came out and changed into another set of my Jedi clothes, I was about to walk out my door until I heard a knock. Lux.

"Oh hey, Lux" I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Morning, Ahsoka, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks. why are you here so early?"

"Early? It's almost 12 o'clock." I was in the shower for an hour?! Wow, love can do strange things to you.

"What time are we going to the fair?"

"Well, the boys are coming now, so we should go wait for them." We linked arms before Lux stopped me.

"Wait, you should leave your lightsabers here."

"Why?"

"Think about it a Jedi roaming a separatist planet. Not good and also your visions about being spotted."

"Good point." I took off my belt and threw it on my bed and we walked downstairs to the front room, when Mina and Padme walked in.

"Oh hello you two." Mina said with a smile beaming upon her face.

"Hello." Lux and I said in unison.

"Aw, Luxy, I see you're taking Ahsoka on your first date."

"No! We're...um just...err..."

"We're just going to the fair for a while...as friends." Mina smirked and raised her eye brows.

"Well, you seemed to be more than friends last night." _Oh shoot! She saw us kiss._

"Relax you two, we know you like each other and Ahsoka, I won't tell Anakin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, who are we to stop young love." I was filled with joy when Padme said that. The door bell rang. _Well here comes, stupid, weird and quiet._

"Well we'll be back later, bye." Lux practically ran for the door, with me still attached to his arm.

"Lux shall we unlink arms, they'll suspect something." He hesitated a response

"Okay then." Lux opened the door to reveal the boys, I was disgusted by all of them, how come Lux is friends with these guys and not any other people? I'll ask him later. They all looked quite nervous when they saw me.

"Hey, Bonteri, you ready to go?" Asked Noel.

"Yeah, we are." We walked to the fair in a line, Liam and Lux were both next to me, Liam kept trying to hold my hand, I repeatedly hit his arm, trying not to make it obvious. I grabbed Lux's hand and evilly smiled at Liam before sending him a message through the force.

"_Sorry Liam, I'm with Lux."_ He seemed pretty annoyed for the rest of the day. Once we had reached the fair, I felt like I was a little kid again. I made Lux go on every single ride with me and we separated from the other three, but I didn't mind, I wanted to be with Lux. Soon after I started to feel ill.

"Ahsoka are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look quite pale, do you want to go back." Suddenly, I felt like throwing up but I kept it down.

"Yeah." I groaned. He held my hand and we started to walk back. When Lux and I got back, we noticed we were home alone. I almost fainted when we walked in, luckily, Lux picked me up and carried me bridal style into his room and laid me on the bed.

"Wait here, I'll get you a bowl and a glass of water." I barely had enough energy to nod. _It doesn't make any sense, why am ill from going on a few roller coasters and not from going into combat over and over._ I was bored for a while so I decided to talk to Anakin through the force.

"_Hey Master."_

"_Ahsoka! Where the living hell are you?"_

"_Calm down, I'm with Padme."_

"_Where are you two?"_

"_We're visiting an old friend of Padme's. Don't worry we're safe on a republic planet."_

"_I sense you're lying about being where you are but I know you're telling the truth about being with Padme, visiting an old friend of hers and you're both safe. Where are you?"_

"_We're on...Raxus." Oh great I wonder what his reaction will be._

"_What?! You're on the separatist capital planet! It illegal to be there! Do you even know what will happen if you get caught?!"_

"_Master! Calm down! Lux and his mother said we're perfectly safe as long as no one recognises us."_

"_Who's this Lux?"_

"_He's Senator Bonteri's son."_

"_And how old is he?"_

"_Seventeen."_

"_Has he tried anything with you?"_

"_Master!"_

"_Sorry, just over –protectiveness...but has he?"_

"_No, I would have told you if he did and he's not like most boys he wouldn't do anything I don't feel right with, he's back."_

"_Why? Where did he go?"_

"_He just went to get me a glass of water and a bowl."_

"_What for?"_

"_We went to the fair and I feel sick, nothing to worry about, I'm fine."_

"_Okay, Snips. I'll let you go."_

"_Okay, see ya, Master."_ I opened my eyes and saw Lux come in the room.

"Here."

"Thank you." Quickly, I shot up and threw up in the bowl, Lux gently rubbed my back. He handed me the glass of water.

"Here, take a sip of this, it'll help."

"Thanks, Lux. You're really helpful."

"It's fine, just rest."

"Okay." He placed the bowl on the side and tucked me in the bed. Just before he left, he kissed my forehead. I smiled. Maybe everything's going to be alright.

Noel's POV

We were walking back from the fair, when Liam started talking about the 'master plan' again. I'm confused on what to do, I don't want to tell on Lux, he's my friend but, she's a Jedi. I'm so confused.

"So, when we get home back, we'll start the Master Plan."

"Liam, are you sure we should betray the kid like this, I know he likes this girl..."

"Yeah I know, I tried to hold her hand but, the bitch sent me some mind message and said her and the kid were an item. I was thinking of not doing this plan, but when she pulled that stunt I say, the hell with it!"

"I'm your brother, Liam! And you will listen to me! She said she was with Lux to stop you from flirting with her and treating her like she can just have sex with you! You're nothing but a Horney Bastard!" I felt myself rage at him and I walked off and punched a wall._ Why is he such an arrogant twat? _All Mrs. Bonteri wants to do is end the war, and so do I and I would think Liam wants that. I have to warn the kid, but I can't just betray Liam like that, he's my little bro. What do I do?

**Well chapter six for you, I hoped you like it and what do you think Noel should do, should he tell Lux or shouldn't he? Vote A if he should or vote B if he shouldn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I've seen all your votes and pretty much all of you want Noel to tell Lux and Ahsoka just before the authorities come and arrest them. So here's chapter 7.**

Noel's POV

I have to tell the kid but, what about Liam? I'll ask Roger if he agrees with me. I casually walked into Rogers room.

"Hey, Rog. You got a mo?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, do you want to go through with Liam's stupid 'master plan'?"

"No, not really. It ain't fair on the kid."

"Then why do you agree with him on it?"

"I don't want him to do what he did last time we both didn't agree on something, remember."

"Oh god, the poor nuns... any way, we have to tell the kid." Just at that moment, Liam burst in.

"What you two talking 'bout?"

"Just talking about the fair, why?"

"Just wondered, so, I've rang the police about the kid and his bitch, there goin' over now." _Kriff! We have to go now!_

"Okay then don't tell us." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you didn't even care about it." He shot back. My brother decided to go into the next room.

"Right, Noel, what time is it?"

"Its...3pm, we can still tell them." With that, we ran out of the flat and down the road to the Bonteri's house.

Lux's POV

Ahsoka was having a power nap in my bed, Mother and Padme had just returned from their meeting.

"Hello, Lux. Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's upstairs in my room, she's sleeping."

"Why is she in your room?" Mother began to get suspicious.

"She's ill, she threw up when we came back from the fair."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, mother when have I ever lied to you?"

"True, I'll go check on her." Just before she said that, someone banged on our front door, I went to see who it was, it was Noel and Roger and they were panting.

"Noel, Roger, what are you doing here?"

"No...time to...explain...just hide!" Noel exclaimed.

"What's going on?" The frail voice of Ahsoka emerged from the behind of us.

"Get inside." I demanded. They came in and sat on the sofa.

"Okay, what is going on?" Ahsoka's temper slightly rose.

"Liam. He came up with this 'master plan' to tell the authorities about you guys harbouring the senator and the Jedi, all because Ahsoka stud up to Liam and said you and her were together, so e got jealous and does what he always does to get back at you."

"What?!" My beloved's temper rose even more.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I tried to stay calm.

"We just found out that he told the authorities and they're on their way over. You two must hide."

"Okay." Mother began. "Lux, you and Ahsoka will hide in the attic and Padme will hide in her room. Let's go." We split off, Padme and Mother one way and Ahsoka, the boys and I another.

"We better head off before Liam notices we're gone." Roger insisted.

"Okay, thank you guys, for telling us."

"No problem, kid." They both hugged me before jumping out of the window. Ahsoka and I continued to make our way up to the attic. I pulled down the ladder to the attic.

"You first." She frantically climbed the ladder and sat cross legged at the opening. I climbed up myself and pulled up the ladder and turned on the light.

"Everything's going to be okay Ahsoka, Mothers saying that I'm out on a trip with school which I'm supposed to be but, it got cancelled and they gave us all a week off..."

"It's not that, Lux."

"Then what is it?"

"It's all my fault we're in this mess, it's my fault I stood up to Liam and said that we were together."

"It isn't your fault, Ahsoka, it no one's fault."

"It is my fault..." I cut her off by a kiss.

"Is that any better?"

"Well it did cheer me up." She giggled. We both laid down on our sides and hugged each other. I gazed into her beautiful, sapphire eyes and became lost in a sea of beauty.

"You know Ahsoka, I've never said this to any girl in my life but..." I gulped, "...I-I...love you." I closed my eyes and all there was, was silence, until, Ahsoka's blissful lips smacked against mine, I opened my eyes to see her beautiful smile.

"I love you too." I became rejoiced with happiness._ She loves me?! She actually loves me back!_ I kissed her again just then, mother came up to the attics entrance .

"Lux, you can come down now." We climbed our way back down the ladder and went back down into the front room.

"That was a close one." Admitted Padme.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"That was an action packed last night wasn't it?" Mother asked. _Last night? What does she mean by that?_

"Last night?"

"Yes, Ahsoka, the senate agreed to come to terms and the debates are all over. We leave first thing in the morning, you best go get packed." Suddenly, I felt like crying._ She's leaving? She can't._ Ahsoka just nodded and went to her room. Shortly, I followed her. I knocked on her door.

"Ahsoka?"

"Come in." Her voice was cracked, she must have been crying. I looked at her room, everything was packed, I guessed it was a benefit to having the force. She sat on her bed and patted a part for me to sit down.

"What time is it?" She asked seductively.

"6pm why?"

"We were in the attic for 3 hours?"

"Yes, doesn't seem like it does it?"

"No, why did you come here?"

"I thought you were upset, I know I am."

"I am upset, I'm just good at hiding emotions, I'm a Jedi, if we show any emotions we break the code."

"Have you ever broken the code?"

"Yes, about 3 times but, I'm about to make it 4." Before I knew it, she pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me._ She isn't...oh Kriff!_

"I want you, Lux."

"But, Ahsoka, we can't, I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with..."

"But, I am comfortable with it."

"I don't know..."

"Please, Lux, to show our love, we may never see each other again."

"If you're okay with it, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You won't be I promise." I flipped us over, so I was on top of her and we began to kiss. _I can't believe this, I'll always remember this no matter what._

**Well that's the end of chapter 7, next chapter, Padme and Ahsoka leave and Anakin is happy to see his wife and Padawan again, but Ahsoka and Lux get caught and will Padme tell Anakin what she and this boy have done? I don't know. Stay tune for chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I just wanted to point out, I deleted my other story, **_**Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow**_** due to complications, I just want to apologise for that but, on the bright side I can focus more on this story so here's the next chapter for **_**The Beginning...**_

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up at the crack of dawn, to notice I was securely wrapped in Lux's arms. Looking down, I saw I was naked, that's when all the memories of the past night came flooding back._ Last night was my first time, and it was with Lux...it was wonderful._ I looked back at Lux and I saw how his nose kept twitching, I couldn't help but lightly chuckle. He began to stir and his eyes opened.

"Good morning, twitchy." I evilly smirked.

"Good morning to you too." He giggled.

"Last night was wonderful."

"You're still okay with it? I mean, you don't feel I took advantage of you?"

"No, Lux, you didn't take advantage of me, I wanted you to do it, because I love you and you love me."

"I do love you, and always will." I smiled at him and buried my head in the pillow to hide my blush.

"Why are you trying to hide your blush?"

"Because I don't want you to see me like that."

"But I find it cute." I blushed again luckily, my head was still in the pillow.

"Darling, don't be ashamed of it." _Wait, what did he just call me?_

"Darling? Since when do you call me that?"

"Well, I just thought I might as well." We both smiled at each other.

"Great, another nickname." I said with a hint of sarcasm."

"Another?"

"Yeah, my master has this name for me too, he gave it to me when we first met, only calls me Ahsoka if we're in front of the council or, when he's giving me a lecture, or when he's mad."

"What does he call you?"

"Snips, because I'm very snippy at times."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." I squinted my eyes and playfully punched his arm. I got changed and ran into my room so no one would suspect what Lux and I did. Soon after, Padme came to the door.

"Ahsoka, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just finishing off my packing."

"Okay, we leave in 5 minutes." She left and went down stairs. I really didn't want to leave, for Lux's sake but, I did for the sake of the republic. I've made an attachment to Lux, something that is completely forbidden for me. It's not fair, love doesn't turn you to the dark side, Anakin hasn't turned and he's married! It's just not fair. Just at that moment, Lux knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh, hey Lux." I said facing the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh...un nothing?"

"Yes there is, tell me."

"Fine, I just...don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave, I love you Ahsoka, I've never said that to anyone in my life before. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you're different to most girls, you like me for who I am and not my money and power. I was depressed before you walked off of that ship and came into my life, you changed me. I love you." I felt the warm tears form in my eyes, both tears of joy and sadness. I didn't know what else to do, apart from throw my arms around Lux and hug him.

"I love you too, Lux." He returned the embrace. We pulled away from the hug and kissed.

"Don't think of it as a good bye, let's just say...see you later."

"Well, I guess it's time to go." I picked up my bag and made our way downstairs where, Mina and Padme were stud.

"Are you ready to go?" I simply nodded. We got into the ship that brought us there a few days ago. It was a short ride. Once we got to the platform, our ship was already waiting. I stud beside Padme and opposite Lux and she stud opposite Mina. Those to said their good bye's and Lux and I said ours.

"Do you really believe the republic will vote for peace?"

"I hope so, I wouldn't wanna meet you on the battlefield, for your sake." We both smiled, as we turned and left. I'm going to miss him so much, I hope we'll meet again, quite soon. Now I've got some explaining to do to Anakin when we're back, _that's gonna be fun._ I thought. I fell asleep o Padme's shoulder the whole trip to Mandalore, all I dreamt about was Lux. When we got to Mandalore, Padme woke me up. We got off of the ship and I looked up to the sky and mouthed 'I love you' to Lux. I turned around to see Anakin with a transport..._Oh Kriff!_

**Well that's chapter 8 and I'm sorry to say I won't be updating for 3 weeks because tomorrow I'm off to turkey (AGAIN!) I go twice every year to the same place, I've been 19 times in my life, any way tell me what you think and I promise when I get back I will update more often. Lylaax**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I came back from turkey a week ago then I got grounded and I have no wifi, so...Thanks for not giving up on me and thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 9...**

Ahsoka's POV

Anakin noticed us, I was dreading what was going to happen, we'll get back to our quarters, he'll be all jokey, then it'll be an awkward silence, he'll break into a lecture, and then we fight and blah, blah, blah. Urg! He can be so annoying sometimes, well I'm going to have to face him. I began to face reality and looked at him, I was shocked... he was happy? We came closer and he opened his arms for us. We both accepted his embrace.

"Hey, master." I beamed.

"Hey, snips." I was awkwardly smiling at this point. Padme smiled at us before speaking.

"Master Jedi, I'll be staying on Mandalore to discuss things with the duchess. I'll see you soon." With that she left, I kept my head low and speed walked onto the ship and parked myself on the co-pilots chair. I turned and face the other window, to ignore him. He came just after me ad his smile turned into a frown. We left Mandalore and went into hyperspace.

"Snips?" I twisted the seat so I could see him with the corner of my eye.

"Yes..."

"I know what you and that Bonteri kid did." _Oh Kriff! I'm toast! How did he _even_ know?!_

"W-What?"

"I know what you did." He said folding his arms, I turned around fully and stud up, the attempted to walk away. But, Anakin grabbed my shoulder and turned me around._ I can't get out of this one, I'm screwed. _

I-I...We didn't d-do anything."

"Yes you did, Ahsoka! I'm trying not to be mad at you, it's hard enough as it is! Why did you do it, Ahsoka?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I love him!"

"You can't love him, it's against the code!"

"So you can break the code and I can't?"

"Ahsoka! I'm married, I don't go and have sex with a random separatist boy I've known for five minutes!"

"I didn't though! I know Lux and it was my idea, not his! I asked him to, he was sceptical at first then he gave in!" his face went bright red with anger.

"Ahsoka, do you realise what could happen? That kid could've given you and STD or you could be pregnant with his child!"

"Well, I hope I am pregnant with his child! We'll love it like we love each other!"

"That enough, Ahsoka!" he snapped.

"Erg!" I stormed off into my little quarters at the back of the twilight and cried.

**Sorry its short, the next few are going to be quite long so yeah, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry I've been a while, school started and year 9 is a big year! Too much homework, one of my pieces was to write a story for English and I've been doing that instead of this. Well enough with that, here's chapter 10.**

Ahsoka's POV

A few hours later, I finally stopped crying, _I need to apologise to Anakin, but I'm too scared. Come on, I can do it! _I wiped my tear strained eyes and walked out of the room and into the cock pit. Anakin was stood on a step ladder fixing the coolant system.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks, I'm sorry about earlier." I said blushing slightly. He came down from the ladder and stud in front of me.

"It's okay, Snips." He spread his arms open and hugged me, the hug lasted for about a minute. He rested his head between the dip in my lekku and kissed it in a brotherly way. My master let me go and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahsoka, why did you do it? You're only sixteen." He said with his voice shaking.

"I know, Master, I'm sorry. I...I love him, I know I shouldn't but, I do."

"I know but, I know this is a bit late but...I need to have 'the talk' with you." _Uh oh!_

"Oh, okay." We sat down on the chairs and looked at each other.

"Ahsoka, I should've told you this before but, you're at the age where you're...venerable to boys, and I don't well, didn't want you to have any _contact_ with a boy, I wanted you to follow the code, I'm not any less proud of you, I still love you, you're like my little sister. I'm just a bit annoyed at you for what you did and that you broke the code but, just please, don't do it again." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, so I blinked them away.

"I promise I won't do it again, I'm sorry, big brother." A smiled formed on his lips and we hugged once again.

"You look tired, get some rest." He said, stroking my lekku gently.

"Okay." I sat back down into the chair and shut my eyes.

_It was cold, dark and...white? snow! Wait why was there snow? Why was my vision blurry?_

"_Ahsoka, it'll be okay!" Who was that? Wait...Lux! I could barely keep my eyes open, Lux was hovering above me and grasping my hand for dear life._

"_You'll be okay!" Why did he keep shouting that? What will be okay? What's happening?! Then, my eyes closed and all there was, was pitch black._

I woke up in a cold sweat . What_ was that about? Boy it was cold. _And folded my arms and held them tight. I stood up and looked behind me and saw Anakin attempting to fix the air conditioning, I tried to keep a serious face but blurted out laughing.

"And why is it so cold?"

"Um... I kinda broke the AC." I mentally face palmed then.

"Only you." I mumbled .

"What was that, Snips?" He smirked, just then, he pinned me down on the chair and began tickling me. I squealed in laughter.

"S-Stop...Mater!" I pleaded between giggles.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Well, I won't stop."

"F-Fine! You're t-the best!"

"Good girl." He stopped. I was panting quite hard.

"Thank...you."

"We'll be home soon."

"Okay, can you please fix the AC?"

"Hey, it's not my fault." I raised an eye marking and folded my arms.

"Uh huh. Sure." _At least he isn't in a bad mood anymore._ He won't tell the council about Raxus, he'll just keep it between us. I hope.

**That is it, hope you liked it, please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started again and I've been super busy with homework, mainly art, because I made a promise in memory of my art teacher last year to improve in art and I am! Last year I got a C and right now I'm working at an A! I'm so happy my teacher this year and my old teacher helped through something and I'm really thankful for it, anyway enough about school, here's chapter 11.**

Ahsoka's pov

We entered couracaunt's atmosphere, the sky consisted of the colour grey with rain drops splattering to the ground below. Lightning bolted across the skyline, making it hard for us to see, we crept closer to the temple to see a hooded figure awaiting on the landing pad. Obi-wan . once we had landed we dashed to the sheltered part of the hangar and stood opposite the elder Jedi.

"Hey, Master Kenobi." I began.

"Hello, young one." He then turned his attention to my master. "Anakin, you and Ahsoka have been called to the council chambers, I have no idea what the meeting's about but I do know it mainly revolves around Ahsoka." _Uh oh._ I thought to myself, they're probably wondering where I've been. Both me and my master nodded and walked inside to our shared quarters, none of us said a word until we stepped inside.

"Master?" I asked quietly whilst unpacking my first bag.

"Yeah, Snips?" He said calmly from the refresher.

"What do you think the council called us for?"

"I don't know, they have been worried about where you've been, its most likely that."

"Yeah, it will be." I mumbled with a hint of acquiesce in my voice. I looked down keeping my mental barriers up and continued unpacking. I discovered a small black box, I picked it up and saw a note attached to it, it read: _Dear Ahsoka, I figured you should have this, it's been in my family for generations and since you're my love, you can have it, I love you._ I opened the box and there lied a gold necklace with a rhombus in the centre and engraved on the back of it was the words, Love Each Day. Carefully, I took the necklace out and put it on my small, fragile neck. Once I had finished packing, Anakin came out from the refresher and we both swiftly walked to the council chambers, we waited until we were summoned. My palms became sweaty and I slowly began trembling.

"Don't worry." Anakin whispered as we stepped in. Every Jedi master was there, in the flesh.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano." Yoda started.

"Masters." Anakin and I said in sync whilst bowing our heads. Every pair of eyes in that room darted straight through me.

"Padawan Tano, you're where about has been unknown, we would like to know where you have been?" Mace glared, _Man does that guy ever smile?_

"Yes Masters, as you know, Master Skywalker and I were at the senate viewing a debate. Once it was over Senator Amidala asked me if I understood politics, I said no so se said she'll tutor me, that's where I have been for the past few days." They exchanged a few looks and mumbled amongst themselves.

"We will speak with senator Amidala. Thank you, you're dismissed." Windu replied coldly. Anakin and I bowed our heads and walked away. Thank the force they didn't suspect anything about Lux or Raxus.

"Master, I'm off to the mess for something to eat, you coming?"

"Sure, Snips." We both trotted down the halls to the mess, this is turning out to be one of the best days ever.

**Sorry for it being so short I'm in a hurry, I'm meeting up with friends in like 10 minutes and I'm still in bed... anyway please review.**


End file.
